Momentos de debilidad
by Sakhory
Summary: La vida en la casa de Rusia podía ser difícil, Rumania lo sabía, y por eso no siempre tenía su buen humor. Bulgaria pasa por otros momentos de debilidad, aunque no exactamente los mismos que el rumano. One-shoot. Bulgaria/Rumania.


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, algo Fluff. Uso de nombres humanos, _Stefan_ para Bulgaria y para Rumania, _Nikolai_. (Y así les diré hasta que Himaruya les ponga nombres oficiales).

**Dedicado:** A _Neam-chan_. Porque el RoBul es lindo y porque a las dos nos gusta :D. Y espero que te guste :3.

* * *

—Rumania—lo llamó Bulgaria, pero no se dio por aludido. Porque ya llevaba acumulando demasiadas cosas, y sentía que iba a desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Que comenzaría a llorar sin saber cuándo detenerse.

"_Frío como una roca_" se repitió Rumania internamente "_Sonríe. No muestres tu debilidad. Hungría se burlaría. Y quedarías como un imbécil frente a Bulgaria_".

Era, precisamente, el búlgaro el que lo llamaba. El rumano curvó hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios. Gracias al reflejo de su imagen en la ventana, confirmó que esa sonrisa falsa podría engañar a cualquiera.

A cualquiera excepto a Bulgaria, pero una vez más, Rumania pareció olvidar eso. Rumania era _muy_ importante para el búlgaro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el de cabello azabache, preocupado al ver esa sonrisa temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿A mí? —murmuró el rumano—N-nada. Estoy bien—dijo, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa, delatándolo.

Stefan dejó salir un suspiro de hastío, reprimiendo las ansias de tirarle un libro por la cabeza al otro. Detestaba que su amigo mintiera.

Rumania, por su parte, estaba más interesado en intentar demostrar que no sucedía nada. Tomó un trapo, y comenzó a limpiar uno de los vidrios de la casa de Rusia. Bulgaria rodó los ojos, porque Nikolai llevaba limpiando el mismo vidrio desde hacía más de media hora. Incluso lo estaba ensuciando más.

—Tú eres tonto—bufó el azabache, sin entender (como muchas veces le pasaba) al de cabello más claro—Sobre todo porque crees que yo no me entero de las cosas. Vamos, estás más triste que Polonia el día en que su Pony _Señor Fabuloso III_ huyó.

El rumano apretó el trapo, y giró lentamente la cabeza. Sus ojos chocaron con las esmeraldas del otro.

—No me pasa nada—Nikolai lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer a Bulgaria.

Y en ese momento apareció Rusia, con su sonrisa infantil. Se fijó en el vidrio que Rumania llevaba mucho tiempo limpiando.

—Te quedó una mancha ahí—le avisó el ruso, aunque en realidad todo el vidrio estaba sucio. Nikolai tembló, y Stefan simplemente se preguntó cuándo terminaría todo. Además, creía tener una pista de lo que le pasaba al rumano.

.

Al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, Bulgaria sintió ganas de llorar de alegría. Trabajar en la casa de Rusia era duro, le exigían realizar todo tipo de tareas domésticas. Encima la casa era demasiado grande.

Cerró sus ojos verdes. La cama no era ni por asomo lo más cómodo del mundo, aunque era grande. Pero sabía que podría ser peor. De todas formas, debía compartirla con Rumania.

No era que le molestase. Al contrario.

El rumano, por su parte, se encontraba boca abajo. Aguantando las ganas de llorar. Pero no quería hacerlo, se decía a sí mismo que era estúpido hacer eso. Sólo estaba obligado a limpiar la casa de Rusia. Y tenía a Bulgaria para ayudarlo. Nada más. Entonces, si era simplemente eso, ¿por qué sentía que iría a romper en lágrimas de un momento a otro?

No soportaba la presión. Quería estar libre. Tampoco podía negarlo, Rusia daba miedo. Mucho. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenían la puerta cerrada, y que seguramente el euroasiático no los molestaría. Al menos no por la noche, que es el único momento libre que poseían.

En eso, Stefan estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, para aprovechar las horas de descanso que les daba el ruso. Al día siguiente tendría que volver a trabajar, y el ciclo se repetiría, así hasta que algo cambiase.

De pronto escuchó algo. Un sollozo. Al principio creyó que provenía de afuera, pero luego giró la cabeza y vio a Nikolai temblando a una distancia más bien corta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un susurro. Rumania quedó estático, y bastante sorprendido. Habría jurado que el búlgaro estaba dormido. No podía responder a la pregunta, porque el otro vería que se encontraba llorando.

Pero no responder era peor, y Bulgaria se desesperó.

—Rumania—dijo el azabache, incorporándose de la cama— ¿Estás llorando?

—No—respondió el otro débilmente, intentando que no se le notara la voz quebrada.

—Mentiroso—lo acusó. Nikolai no dijo nada. El búlgaro suspiró, y zarandeó al más bajo.

—No me molestes—murmuró—Vete a dormir.

—Si lloras como nena, no voy a poder dormir.

— ¡Que me dejes en paz! —exclamó en voz más alta, levantando la mirada. Stefan pudo ver los ojos un poco enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas en las mejillas del rumano.

— ¿Vas a decirme de una vez lo que te sucede, aspirante a vampiro?

Rumania lo dudó unos segundos. Intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse. El búlgaro ya había olvidado las ganas de dormir. Estaba esperándolo, y el rubio finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—No me gusta estar aquí—comenzó Nikolai, en voz baja, dado que no era recomendable hablar sobre esos temas en la casa de Rusia—Quiero salir de aquí. No aguanto más—balbuceó, haciéndose un ovillo y apoyando la frente en sus rodillas.

—Tienes que ser fuerte—dijo Bulgaria, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—se quejó.

—Te recuerdo que estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú—dijo fríamente, quitando su mano del hombro del más bajo—Y no ando por ahí llorando.

— ¡Pues lo siento por no ser como tú, oh, gran hombre de acero que nunca llora! ¡Algunos no podemos reprimir demasiado nuestros sentimientos!—soltó con una risa histérica, y luego se tapó la cara para volver a llorar. Stefan se cacheteó mentalmente por eso. Vaya manera de ganarse al rubio.

—O-oye—intentó remediarlo el más alto—No lo decía en ese sentido.

Rumania no respondió, sólo siguió tapándose el rostro con las manos, mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, sin éxito.

Y Bulgaria decidió recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, rodeó a Nikolai con sus brazos. Éste abrió los ojos como platos cuando Stefan lo acercó hacia su pecho.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? —chilló el rumano, pero el más alto le tapó la boca.

—Quédate en silencio. Si sigues gritando, Rusia vendrá aquí, y te aseguro que no será lindo que te vea llorando como nena. Así que… sólo… tranquilízate—pidió. El búlgaro quería que el otro se tranquilizara, pero no porque el ruso podría enterarse, sino porque verlo llorar le dolía.

El rubio obedeció, mientras lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. Podía sentir el corazón de Bulgaria latir acelerado, dado que tenía el oído prácticamente pegado al pecho del otro. Hundió los dedos en la tela de la camisa (camisa dos tallas más grandes) que vestía Stefan a la hora de dormir.

—Bulgaria—musitó Nikolai, luego de un rato de silencio que sólo fue roto por las respiraciones de ambos, una mucho más calmada que la otra.

—Dime.

— ¿Porqué me aguantas siempre? —preguntó, hipando a causa del llanto.

El de ojos verdes sonrió de lado y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

"_Porque te quiero_" pensó.

—No te preocupes—le dijo el azabache—Siempre estaré ahí para ti~.

.

Los meses pasaron, y el incidente no volvió a repetirse. Siguieron durmiendo el uno junto al otro, sin otro contacto más que un par de charlas y algún roce inesperado por la cercanía, pero nada más (Para mala suerte de… ambos).

Pero llegó cierto momento, en el cuál Bulgaria sintió los brazos de Rumania rodeándolo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el búlgaro, temiendo que se largara a llorar. Si bien la tristeza se le notaba al rubio, no se había vuelto a derrumbar. Era bastante raro que lo abrazara repentinamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "qué"? —murmuró Nikolai. Stefan frunció el ceño al no oír la voz congestionada. Eso significaba que no estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el azabache, mordiéndose el labio al sentir las frías manos de Rumania acariciarle la piel del abdomen por debajo de la camisa.

— ¿Tiene que suceder algo?

—P-pero…—balbuceó, desconcertado— ¿Acaso te drogaste con el polvo de los libros de la biblioteca?

—Estoy bien. Y limpio. Pero podría estar mejor—admitió el rumano. Simplemente estaba harto de tenerlo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Quería tenerlo cerca. Lo más cerca posible.

Bulgaria no contestó nada. Sólo podía concentrarse en los labios de Rumania, que le rozaban el cuello.

—No jodas. Deja de jugar—exigió Stefan, intentando no gemir cuando el otro lo besó en la nuca.

—No estoy jugando—cortó, posicionándose encima del azabache. Éste último no veía demasiado bien en la oscuridad, pero distinguía la oscura silueta de su amigo.

—Quítate—pidió el búlgaro, intentando que so voz sonara tranquila, a pesar de los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro.

—Oh, vamos, Bulgaria—comentó, exasperado—Tú ya presenciaste uno de mis momentos de debilidad. Ahora es mi turno de verte en desventaja.

Stefan sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y Nikolai aprovechó el silencio para acariciar los labios del más alto con los suyos. Éste se estremeció bajo el cuerpo de su amigo, apretando los puños, nervioso.

Rumania hincó las rodillas en el colchón y a ambos lados del cuerpo del otro, para poder tener las manos libres. Hundió los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su amigo, al tiempo que se cautivaba con el sabor y la textura de los labios del otro.

Cuando sintió que su amigo abría lentamente abría la boca, Bulgaria se separó, casi sin aliento. El beso lo había tomado por sorpresa y prácticamente se había olvidado hasta de cómo respirar. Se apartó de forma un poco brusca, aunque no pudo distanciarse demasiado; su cabeza chocaba contra la almohada, y el rostro del rumano seguía estando cerca.

—No te alejes—le dijo Nikolai, con una risita—No muerdo—aunque luego hizo una pausa, y agregó—A menos que quieras.

El búlgaro volvió a sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían enormemente.

—_Te Iubesc_ **(*)** —murmuró suavemente Rumania, aunque luego aumentó el volumen de su voz—_Te Iubesc_.

— ¡No digas esas cosas! —chilló Bulgaria.

— ¿Decir qué?

— ¡Lo que dices!

— ¿Qué dije? —se hizo el tonto.

— ¡Te amo, e-eso…!

—_Aw_, yo también~.

—Pero… ¡no lo decía así! ¡Tú dijiste, y-y…!

—Bulgaria, siento que tu coeficiente intelectual baja un poco cada vez que abres la boca para decir algo.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —lo acusó Stefan, porque para él, el rumano era el único que tenía la culpa del nerviosismo que lo carcomía.

— ¿Mi culpa? —repitió, fingiendo inocencia. El más alto frunció el ceño, y tomó a Nikolai por el cuello de la remera para acercarlo más y estamparle otro beso en los labios. Para que cerrara la boca de una vez. O eso se repitió mentalmente.

Rumania no desperdició la oportunidad. Movió sus labios sobre los del búlgaro, dándose cuenta de lo bien que encajaban juntos.

Besarse era, sin duda, una forma mil veces mejor de desahogo.

"_Al diablo las lágrimas_" pensó Nikolai, mientras forcejeaba con Stefan, que quería quitarlo de encima para tener más control "_Pelearse por quién va a arriba es más divertido~_".

* * *

**(*)** "Te quiero/Te amo" en rumano.

.

Voy a seguir esparciendo el RoBul por el mundo è.e (Ok, no, sólo por Fanfiction). ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario u opinión, por review :D Que tengan un buen día y gracias por leer~.


End file.
